infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus WL-520g
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / WL-520g __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQWL520G CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5350KPB5 (BCM5350K SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX 29LV160R3TC-90? Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = Samsung 446 K4S641632H-1C60 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5350KPB5 (BCM5350K SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 9 Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = V24-SP1 micro dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5350KPB5 (BCM5350K SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! * Asus WL520G Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM5350K Category:IEEE 802.11b/g